Problemas Nupciales
by Kanna Mitsuky
Summary: - Naruto Namikaze Usumaki acepta a Hinata Hyuuga para amarla... -  - Naruto te amo - decia un azabache con unas lagrimas -  - "Sasuke yo tambien" - pensaba un rubio -  - No te cases con ella -
1. Anuncio de Boda

CAP 1: ANUNCIANDO LA BODA

**Naruto:**

Sasu-chan…

No! Te dije que no voy a ir!

Es mi boda, tienes que ir!... vamos sasuke… te quiero en mi boda…

Ya te dije que no!

_No se porque le rogaba tanto, si ese teme estuviera ahí… nunca me podría casar… pero quería que el fuese, yo lo necesitaba…_

Sasuke:

_Cuando aquel rubio, ojiazul entro a mi oficina me sentí tan feliz que no pude esconder una sonrisa, pero lo que me estaba pidiendo no podía aceptarlo… me rompía el corazón…_

_Flash Back_

_Hola Sasu-chan! – Entra un rubio de pelo largo hasta la cintura, amarrado a una coleta, cuerpo bronceado y marcado debido al ejercicio, unas marquitas en la cara como bigotes de gato y unos ojos azules puros y hermosos._

_Hola Naruto –Decía un pelinegro de ojos oscuros, tez blanca y una postura de millonario._

_Sasu-chan te ves muy bien – dijo esbozando una de sus hermosas sonrisas - tiempo que no nos vemos _

_Así es, tu también te ves bien, la madurez te ha sentado bien… dobe_

_Tzk… teme… - dijo con un puchero para después sus orbes se apagaran y hablara con un tono algo triste pero aun fingiendo esa alegría desbordante de el - etto… Sasuke quería preguntarte algo…_

_¿Qué pasa Naruto? – dije con algo de preocupación -_

_Toma – el rubio le tendió un sobre al azabache que mientras lo leía aquel semblante serio que mantenia fue desplomándose para reemplazarlo uno de completa asombro, enojo y pena - _

_¡¿Q-Que? ¡¿Te ca-casas?_

_Fin Flash Back_

_En el momento que leí aquella carta sentí como me desmoronaba y mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. No quería, no, no iba a permitir aquella boda. _

Naruto, no te cases – dijo serio con voz autoritaria -

Sasuke… amo a Hinata

_Aquellas palabras me dolieron, yo también lo amaba aunque nunca se lo hice saber.  
Yo me había enamorado de aquel rubio desde el primer día en que lo vi… - unas dolorosas lagrimas caen por aquellos zafiros - _

Sasuke… no llores

¡No ves que lloro por ti, dobe!_ –_ coge al rubio por los hombros y le planta un beso para después separse lentamente mirándolo a los ojos – Naruto… yo… yo te amo…

Naruto:

Naruto, no te cases

_¿Qué no me casara? ¿Por qué me pide una cosa así? _

_Quiero preguntártelo, pero…_

Sasuke… amo a Hinata

_Sasuke esta llorando… quiero abrazarlo y decirle que deje de llorar, no puedo ver esto… sasuke yo…_

Sasuke… no llores – le pido pero solo llego a ver como me coge de hombros y junta nuestros labios para después separarse de mi -

Naruto… yo… yo te amo…

yo… yo…

_No pude aguantar, las lágrimas me empezaron a caer.  
Estaba muy feliz, pero… Hinata…tengo que casarme con ella… __  
Siempre había esperado aquellas palabras de mi teme, yo he amado a Sasuke siempre pero… ahora…_

Me tengo que ir – mire al azabache – ve a la boda… - sin decir mas me voy -

_No iba a soportar estar más tiempo ahí.  
Estoy seguro que si me quedaba un segundo mas ahí, no aguantaría y me hubiera lanzado a los brazos de sasuke y lo hubiera besado… pero… Hinata… Hinata no se merece eso… ella es buena… se merece mi lealtad y me esforzare para poder quererla, se que no lograre amarla como amo a sasuke pero… lo intentare._

Sasuke:

_No puedo creerlo, hice llorar a Naruto.  
Verlo así me provocaba ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.  
Quería que el corriera a mis brazos para consolarlo… yo le correspondería y posaría mis labios donde los suyos, pero al pensar que esos labios estarán tocando los de otra persona… no lo soporto…_

Me tengo que ir – mira al azabache – ve a la boda… - se va -

_Naruto tiene razón. _

_Iría a esa boda._

_Aunque yo no sea el que haga feliz a naruto._

_El seria feliz._

Naruto:

_Después de salir del edificio donde trabaja sasuke me dirigí a ver a mi futura esposa: Hinata.  
No la culpo por todo este sufrimiento, ella es muy amable y buena, pero lamentablemente yo no la amo como ella a mí._

Na-Naruto-kun – dice una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados y unos ojos perla, tenía una contextura fina y bella, su cabello era largo y su cerquillo le tapaba su sonrojo haciéndola ver adorable.

Hina-chan – le nombra con una falsa sonrisa-

¿Co-Cómo te fue en la oficina de Sa-Sasuke-kun?

Bien. ¿Vas a salir?

S-Si, voy a la casa de Sakura-chan

De acuerdo, nos vemos Hina-chan – le sonrió falsamente –

_Nunca me ha agradado la amiga de Hinata, es una desagradable persona cada vez que me mira lo hace con una cara de asco y me parece demasiado hipócrita._

_Cuando entro al departamento que comparto con Hinata me dirijo al cuarto y revisando mis cosas del colegio encuentro un cuaderno: "U.S y U.N". Me ruborice. "Que suerte que no se encuentra Hinata" – pensé. Abrí el cuaderno y vi las fotos que le había tomado a esa persona, las frases que había escrito, los dibujos que había hecho y las historias que había creado. Todo era tan vergonzoso y doloroso en este momento._

_Uchiga Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto_ … nunca existirá… - se me escaparon unas lagrimas –

Hinata:

_Después de limpiar el departamento y ordenar las cosas, me cambie y arregle para ir con Sakura que me había llamado para que vaya a su casa urgente. Cuando estaba apunto de irme llego Naruto, lo amaba demasiado, lo salude y me dirigí a la casa de Sakura. Cuando llegue ella me abrió la puerta y pasamos a su casa._

¿Cómo va todo con Naruto?

B-Bien

Hinata-chan – sonrió maliciosamente - ya que se van a casar, que tal si se van de luna de miel a otro lugar

¿Otro lugar? – Hinata no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que hizo Sakura - ¿cómo donde?

Mmm… que tal "el polo norte"-pensó- Francia

¿Francia? –sonríe- seria hermoso

"entonces quédate a vivir ahí" puedes quedarte 3 meses

¿Tres meses? ¿No es mucho?

Tranquila, yo lo arreglo

¡Gracias! Eres muy buena amiga Sakura-chan – abraza a Sakura -

De nada

_Después de la conversación que tuve con Sakura me dirigí al departamento._


	2. Hermanos

**CAP 2: Hermanos**

**Hinata:**

_Al entrar al departamento me sorprendió no ver a Naruto en la sala, así que me dirigí hacia nuestro cuarto y lo encontré en la cama abrazando un libro.  
Al caminar hacia donde se encontraba mi prometido note que se encontraban algunas cosas en el piso, me agache para recogerlas y cuando ya había recogido todo, escuche que Naruto estaba hablando dormido.  
_

te amo…

¿te amo? ¿Me lo dirá a mí? – me ruborice - 

_Me sorprendió que me dijera eso, desde que nos conocimos nunca me había dicho eso.  
Sentí como se despertaba y me acerque a el._

Ho-hola mi amor…

¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces?

Na-nada – me sonrojo- Na-Naruto-kun, ¿que e-es ese libro?

¿Ah? – Mira el libro - na-nada 

_Me sorprende el hecho de que el tartamudee y el que no me quisiera decir de que era el libro. Naruto nunca escondía algo._

Na-Naruto-kun, ¿pasa algo?

No na-nada – ríe histéricamente-

D-de acu-cuerdo

**Sasuke:**

_Después de que Naruto se fuera, el día de trabajo fue normal, prácticamente.  
Todo el día estaba pensando en que estaría haciendo mi Naru en aquel momento y sobre todo con quien estaría._

- ¿Ototo-baka? ¿Puedo pasar?  
- ¿Itachi que se te ofrece?  
- No me trates como tu. – dijo en uno mas de sus mini berrinches - Quiero hablarte de algo importante. – Le brillaron los ojos -  
- Aniki me estas asustando. ¿Porque tan feliz?

_Aunque yo y mi hermano Itachi, nos fastidiemos y avergoncemos el uno al otro, nos queremos mucho.  
El fue el único que me dio suficiente confianza como para decirle mi secreto mejor guardado._

**Flash Back**

- Naruto… -repetía un pelinegro mientras dormía-  
- Así que Naruto –decía otro pelinegro que a diferencia del menor tenia el cabello más largo, aunque tenía los mismos ojos negros que el menor en los de este se notaban unas ojeras marcadas.- sasuke –repetía el mayor mientras lo intentaba despertar- ¡sasuke!... ¡SASUKE!  
- ¡¿Qué? –Grito asustado el azabache por el grito de su hermano-  
- ¿Quién es Naruto?  
- ¿Naruto? nadie –el menor estaba sonrojado a mas no poder pero con su semblante indiferente - ¿por que la pregunta?  
- Es que repetías: Naruto… Naruto –imitando la voz de su hermano- mientras dormías  
- ¿Yo dije eso?  
- ¡Sip! –Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de triunfo- ahora dime ototo-baka, ¿quien es Naruto?  
- Etto… es…  
- Es… -repitió el mayor para que el azabache continuara-  
- ¡Es el chico que me gusta! –Dijo el menor con esfuerzo para después taparse la cara con las sabanas para que no se notara su tremendo sonrojo-  
- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Mi ototo-baka está enamorado! – Canturreo contento para después quedarse quieto y mirar a su hermano sorprendido - ¿dijiste chicO? – Dijo enfatizando la "O"- el menor solo asintió - cada vez te pareces mas a mi – dijo riendo -  
- ¿A ti? ¿Me voy a volver un adolescente metro sexual pervertido? – Comento con una sonrisa prepotente -  
- ¡¿A quién le dices metro sexual pervertido?  
- A ti

Después de algunos insultos…

- ¿aniki… que hago?  
- Solo te puedo aconsejar. Tú tienes que decidir que hacer.  
- Hmp  
- Ya que me dices que son tan buenos amigos, intenta que el te mire mas que eso, lucha para ganarte su amor… -el menor lo veía asombrado por la seriedad que llevaban aquellas palabras- y cuando consigas ese amor… cógetelo todas las noches – aquellas palabras fueron dichas con una voz pervertida que hizo que el menor se paralice por un momento-  
- ¡Lárgate de aquí pervertido! – el menor le gritaba con una media sonrisa- ¡vete! – Saca de almohadazos al mayor de su cuarto-

**Fin Flash Back**

- Sasu es que… como te lo digo…  
- estas enamorado  
- ¿como te diste cuentas?  
- por la cara de tonto que traes  
- ¡malo! ¡Tú llevas la misma cara cuando se trata de Naru!  
- … -el menor no dijo nada-  
- ¿Paso algo Sasuke? –el mayor vio la tristeza en la cara de su hermano- ¿que paso con Naru?  
- El se va a casar –dijo con la cara baja-  
- Lo siento –el mayor abraza a su hermanito- tranquilo… todo se puede solucionar  
- No lo creo… -volviendo a su semblante frió- ¿y qué noticia me ibas a dar?  
- ¡Cierto! –Intentando también quitarle la pena al escenario- ¡estoy de novio con Dei-chan!  
- ¿Con quien?  
- Con Dei-chan –mirando la cara de sorpresa (yo: de traumado xD) de su hermano- ¿tiene algo de malo?  
- ¿Deidara Uzumaki?  
- ¡Sip! Tiene algo de…ah… ya entendí… es el hermano de Naruto… (Yo: que lento resulto nuestro Itachi n_nU)  
- Te felicito –con una media sonrisa triste-  
- Sasuke…


	3. Sakura te odio

Cap. 3: Sakura te odio.

**Naruto: **

_Me desperté de aquel hermoso y doloroso sueño en el que había estado, ya me había acostumbrado a soñar con aquella persona pero el dolor que se formaba en mi corazón al despertar se incrementaba cada vez más debido a la frustración. Siempre era el mismo sueño, nos besábamos, nos recitábamos nuestro amor mientras nuestros cuerpos lo demostraban, los gemidos inundaban mi mente mientras de nuestros labios salía el nombre de la persona amada. Y justo cuando iba a llegar al clímax… despertaba, como en cualquier buen sueño justo en el mejor momento la persona despierta._

_Pero al levantarme mi mirada se encontró con unos ojos perla que me miraban tiernamente y de sus labios salían lo que siempre deseaba escuchar del azabache de mis sueños._

Ho-hola mi amor…

¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces? –confundido por la presencia de la ojiperla-

Na-nada –se sonroja- Na-Naruto-kun, ¿que e-es ese libro?

¿Ah? –Mira el libro- na-nada

_No iba a dejar que Hinata viera aquel libro, me había propuesto algo. Me iba a deshacer de aquel libro. _

_Cuando hice aquel libro, lo hice pensando en dárselo cuando me le confesara, pero cuando había juntado la valentía para decírselo… era muy tarde…_

Flash back

_Un rubio todo sonrojado se acercaba tímidamente a un azabache que estaba recostado debajo de un árbol mirando el cielo._

_El rubio tenia tras de si un libro y cuando llego al árbol el silencio se rompió por la voz suave y dulce del rubio._

Sasu-chan… etto… tengo algo que decirte

¿Que es Naru? –se para y mira tiernamente al rubio, aquel mirar hace que el rubio se sonrojara mas-

Sasu... me gu –iba a confesarse cuando lo interrumpió una voz chillona proveniente de una niña que se acercaba en dirección a ellos-

¡Sasuke-kun! –venia una peli rosa gritando- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Te estaba buscando! –la peli rosa empuja bruscamente al rubio haciéndolo caer al piso- que haces con este – se abraza al azabache - vamos mi amor tienes que comer conmigo – le besa en los labios - ¡vamos! –se lleva al azabache-

_En aquel momento el rubito sintió que todo se caía a pedazos, abrió aquel libro y en una página en blanco que había empezó a escribir:_

_Te esperare junto al sol  
Que ilumina este corazón  
Tal vez porque  
Tú me das algo mas  
Te esperare un año o dos,  
Oh toda mi vida._

Sera tiempo de frio y lagrimas,  
Pero tapare el frio con el cariño que te tengo,  
Y secare lagrimas con sonrisas  
Producidas al pensar en ti.

Te esperare...  
Pensando en el futuro  
Sintiéndote a mi lado cada día,

Aunque estés lejos yo te mantendré cerca,  
Dando calor a mi corazón,  
Y dándole sentido a mi vida.

Porque si no te tengo...  
Se derrumbaran mis sentidos,  
Se caen los esquemas,  
Y se abren los poros,

Te esperare,  
Luchando por que la distancia no sea olvido,  
Luchando por no perder lo más querido,  
Y por no olvidar todo lo sentido.

_El terminar de escribir aquellas líneas el rubio se recostó en el árbol donde hace un momento yacía el azabache, abrazo aquel libro y lloro._

Siempre te esperare Sasuke… lo prometo –dijo el ojiazul entre lagrimas.

Fin flash back

_Lo siento pero no cumpliré mi promesa. Aunque sasuke ya no esté con Sakura no puedo estar con él, me tengo que casar con Hinata aunque yo no quiera._

Flash back

_En una hermosa sala se encontraba un joven rubio sentado en un sillón con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, esperando a la persona que lo había citado ahí._

Hola Naruto-kun, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Para que me llamaste Sakura

¡Sniff cómo puedes tratarme así sniff que malo! Sniff –fingiendo tristeza- tanto tiempo sin vernos y me tratas tan mal sniff

¡Por favor! Los dos sabemos muy bien que no nos agradamos lo suficiente para que te sientas ofendida, ahora dime para que me llamaste o me largo.

Tranquilo –le sonríe maliciosamente- solo quería proponerte un trato.

Sabes muy bien que nunca haría un trato contigo –se para- me largo de aquí.

¿Y si es para salvar tu compañía? ¿Y que tus padres no vallan a prisión?

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Jajaja eso no importa

Tienes 1 minuto –se sienta frustrado- habla

Bueno…

Fin flash back

_Nunca me perdonare jugar así con Hinata pero tenía que salvar a mis padres y la compañía. _

_Ahora la compañía está mal y mis padres tienen demasiadas cuentas pendientes y si nos las pagan los demandara y después los llevara a la cárcel._

_Sakura te odio._

(Poesía sacada de este link: _.com/te-esperare-19333_)


End file.
